Kryptonite1
by jjsiska
Summary: Tak pernah terbayang jika gadis pertama yang membuatnya berdebar adalah seseorang dengan gangguan mental. Menariknya lagi, gadis itu menjadi kryptonite baginya.


**KRYPTONITE**

**SiskaJJ PRESENT**

**Cast:** Kim Himchan [B.A.P]|Bae Suji [Miss A] |Jung Daehyun [B.A.P]| Yoon Bomi [A Pink]

Psycology, Romance, Comedy||PG-15||Chapter 1

Tak pernah terbayang jika gadis pertama yang membuatnya berdebar adalah seseorang dengan gangguan mental. Menariknya lagi, gadis itu menjadi kryptonite baginya.

.

.

Happy Reading

Hampir semua orang mengatakan hari ini sangat cerah. Pasti mereka sedang bercanda. Sekarang ini aku tengah duduk di sebuah bangku dalam gedung bertingkat tanpa celah matahari. Tapi bukan karena itu aku tidak menyetujui asumsi semua orang. Ini acara pertunanganku, itulah alasannya. Hanya ada empat orang dalam ruang ini, dan tiga diantaranya semua wanita.

Tepat di sampingku duduk seorang wanita paruh baya dengan pakaian mewahnya. Hampir disemua bagian tubuhnya tersemat benda berkilauan. Cara duduknya yang sudah menyerupai ratu di atas singgasana, membuat bibir merah maroonnya terus melukiskan sebuah lengkung. Tas ber-brand serta hills cantik yang dapat membuat para kaum hawa berseru 'wah' menghiasi kaki tuanya yang bebas keriput. Melelahkan jika harus menjelaskan, cukup, itu ibuku. Dan kini dihadapan kami tertata rapih jamuan spesial dari restoran hotel mewah milik keluargaku. Yang perlu kau tahu, aku adalah seorang ceo perusahaan—dan hotel mewah ini adalah salah satu aset.

Sementara dihadapanku duduk seorang gadis. Dia memiliki paras yang cukup cantik dengan dandanan rapi serta elegannya. Dengan membiarkan surai legamnya terurai, bahu mulus yang tak tertutupi sehelai kainpun menjadi tak terlihat. Bomi, Yoon Bomi, itulah ia adalah calon istriku, seseorang yang bahkan tak ingin kutahu, dia adalah gadisyang tidak akan menyerah terhadapapa yang telah diusahakannya, seperti usaha untuk mendapatkanku. Mungkin baginya ini adalah sebuah kemenangan selama lima tahun berjuang. Bolehkah aku menggugurkannya saja?.

Selanjutnya,duduk seorang wanita paruh baya yang penampilannya tak jauh dari ibukudi sebelah gadis berparas cantik Soomi, ibu Bomi. Suaminya adalah seorang rekan bisnis perusahaan keluargaku. Yang perlu kau tahu, pernikahanku yang akan berlangsung dengan Bomi adalah pernikahan sekali. Sejak lahir aku sudah hidup dalam naungan bisnis. Terkadang aku berpikir, apakah aku lahir juga karena bisnis?. Usiakubaru 25 tahun dan bisnis mengharuskanku menikah. Apaaku hanya akan bercinta dengan bisnis dengan sisa hidupku? Yang benar saja. Itu gila.

Melarikan diri, itulah yang tengah kupikirkan.

Aku berdiri. Otomatis gerakanku membuat kursi bergerak mundur. Sementara, decit suaranyayang nyaring membuat semua pasang mata tertuju yang hendak memasukkan sesuap makanan kedalam mulut kecilnya lantas terurung. Dapat kulihat dari sudut matakubola mata ibu yang hampir keluar. Setelah ini mungkin seseorang memanggilku. Biar kuhitung mundurdari tiga.

Tiga,

Dua,

Satu.

"Aku ingin ke toilet. Kau mau ikut juga?" Kataku mengerling ketika melihat Bomi tengah membuka mulutnya. Aku tahu dia kesal karena telah mendahuluinya berbicara. Lantas aku tersenyum, barangkali akan membuatnya kembali berbunga. Tepat sekali karena sekon berikutnya dia menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya, dan itu berhasil membuatku menjadi pria paling jahat.

Persetan dengan jelas langkahku tidak mencurigakan. Melegakan.

Langkah pertama yang harus kulakukan adalah keluar dari gedung ini. Lantas masuk ke sebuah kafé kecil milik paman Han yang terletak di sebelah hotel. Aku cukup dekat dengannya. Jadi kurasa tak apa jika meminjam ponselnya sebentar untuk meminta bantuan. Aku sengaja meninggalkan jas ku karena berbohong pergi ke toilet. Bodohnya, aku lupa jika dompet dan ponselku ada di sana.

"Daehyun-ah, cepat kemari. Aku berada di kafé paman Han. Lima menit. Darurat. Kim Himchan." Kataku pada seseorang di seberang sana dengan intonasi cepat—bahkanmungkin kecepatannya melebihi laju kereta api bawah tanah. Baik, itu berlebihan. Yab! Daehyun. Dia teman terbaikku. Satu-satunya teman yang dapat kupercaya. Aku menyebut "satu-satunya" karena aku tidak memiliki cukup banyak teman. Menyedihkan, satu kata yang dapat mejelaskan bahwa itulah aku.

"Kau gi—." Belum sampai meneruskan perkataannya, kuputus sambungan teleponku. Akan sangat menyita waktu jika harus mendengarkan kicauannya. Aku sudah cukup pusing memikirkan masalah kehidupanku. Mungkin aku akan gila jika harus mendengarkannya juga. Dia seorang pembicara yang baik, kau tahu.

Selagi menunggu kedatangannya, kusesap americano pemberian paman Han beberapa menit yang pengunjung membuatkuterus merapatkan jaket serta topi yang kuminta dari seorang karyawan hotel. Takutnya ada seorang mata-mata, lalu gerombolanorang berpakaian hitam-hitam menyeretku ke hadapan ibu. Kemudian aku akan berakhir dengan Bomi, dan itu memaksaku untuk mengiyakan saja jika Bomi lah jodohku. Demi apapun, aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi.

Sekarang kopiku sudah habis. Jelas saja karena ini sudah dua puluh tiga menit lewat 10 detik sejak aku duduk di kursi kafé ini. Jika ditanya keadaan seperti apa yang sangat kubenci, maka aku akan menjawab keadaan yang membuatku menunggu. Aku bersumpah akan menghajarnya jika dia sampai datang melebihi tiga pul…

"Kim Himchan!" teriak Daehyun dengan menumpukan kedua tangan pada kusen pintu.

Baguslah, dia sudah datang, jadi aku tidak perlu menguras tenaga untuk menghajarnya. Tapi, berbicara tentang apa yang dilakukannya sekarang membuatku ingin tertawa. Mengangkat sedikit tumitnya lalu memutar kepala mengedarkan pandangannya kesegala penjuru ruangan, sementara mulutnya terus meneriaki namaku seperti anak idiot.

Tanpa aba-aba kuseret begitu saja tubuh beratnya untuk mempersingkat waktu dengan menyelipkan salah satu tanganku di antara perut dan lengannya. Terlihat seperti aku memeluk pria rakus ini, dan tindakanku membuatnya berjalan sekarang ini aku tampak seperti pecinta sesama jenis. But, it's not a big deal, right?.

"Hey! Hey! Kim Himchan! Jangan seperti ini. Ini menggelikan. Apa kau tidak berpikir jika orang akan mengira kita pasangan pria guy?. Hey! Kim Himchan! Apa kau tuli? Aish, inilah kenapa dulu banyak wanita lebih memilih cepat mengakhiri hubungan ketika berpacaran denganmu, karena mereka tahu bahwa ternyata kau lebih suka pria daripada wanita!. Kau harus bersyukur Bomi masih saja mengejarmu." Cercahnya.

Hah, itulah Daehyun, banyak bicara. Kendati begitu aku menyukainya. Oh maksudku sebagai teman akrab. Kuakui memang dia adalah pria perlu kutekankan! sepenuhnya aku masih normal. Aku hanya candu untuk menggodanya.

"Hey… aku tahu mereka hanya melihat hartaku. Maka aku memutuskannya."

"Cih, Itu hanya alasanmu saja. Aku tahu sebenarnya mereka itu—"

"Terserah kau saja." Pangkasku.

Sekeras apapun aku membela diri, tetap saja akan kalah jika rivalku adalah Daehyun. Bahkan sampai detik ini pun mulutnya masih bekerja. Tanpa mengindahkan perkataannya, langsung kumasuki Gallardo hitamnya yang terparkir rapih di tepi jalan. Sementara dia hanya berdiri disamping pintu, membelakangiku.

"Kenapa masih berdiri disitu? Cepatlah. Kau mau aku menuntunmu juga? Apa perlu akumenggendongmu? Eh?" kataku sedikit membuka kembali pintu mobil.

"Hey! Kau gila atau apa?"katanya sedikit memutar tubuh padat itu padaku seraya menyilangkan kedua tangannya kedepan dada. Setelah membuat kepalaku berdenyut karena kicauannya, kini ia bertingkah seolah aku ini menjijikkan.

"Lalu cepatlah masuk dan kemudikan mobilnya. Kita ke rumahmu. Itu akan memerlukan waktu yang panjang." Kataku. Dengan berlari kecil, ia mengitari depan mobil kemudian masuk dan bersiap melajukan mobilnya.

"Waktu panjang? Kita ke Busan?"

"Memang dimana lagi rumahmu?"

"Aku juga memiliki rumah disini, bodoh. Kau pikir rumah siapa yang hampir setiap hari kau datangi itu? huh?" katanya mencibirku.

Ah ya, aku lupa jika Daehyun juga memiliki rumah di Seoul dan bahkan aku cukup sering kesana untuk meminum kopi, karena dia memiliki coffee shop di bawah rumahnya. Uh, pikiranku sangat runyam sekarang ini. "Ah ya, aku lupa" kataku.

"Sebenarnya dimana mobilmu? Merepotkan saja."

"Aku sedang melarikan diri. Untuk dapat keluar saja aku harus menyamar, bagaimana bisa aku mengendarai mobilku? Dasar bodoh."

"Eish, kau mengataiku. Melarikan diri? Ah! Biar kutebak! Bukankah ini hari pertunanganmu dengan Bomi? Dan kau?" katanya penuh ekspresi memandangku kemudian terkekeh. Oh! Men! Apanya yang lucu?. "Ah ya, Lalu kenapa tidak naik taxi saja? Kau tidak perlu menung—"

"Karena otakku hanya berisi namamu." Pangkasku cepat karena lelah mendengarnya berbicara. "Jangan mengucap sepatah katapun selama perjalanan. Aku ingin tidur" lanjutku setelah melihat dari sudut mataku dia membuka bibirnya untuk memulai mengeluarkan kata-kata. Hah, sebenarnya mulutnya terbuat dari apa? Hobi sekali berbicara.

Balkon di rumah Daehyun nyaman juga untuk bersantai di malam hari. Dia memiliki banyak tumbuhan. Cih, pria kebun. Dari atas sini pula aku dapat melihat pengunjung yang datang dan pergi. Yeah, dia juga memiliki coffee shop di bawah rumahnya yang memberikan bangunan ini lima tahun lalu beserta sekertaris pribadi yang membantu menjalankannya.Kini bisnis itu sudah berkembang, bahkan dia memiliki lima cabang di kota yang berbeda. Beruntung sekali.

Dengan menumpukan kedua tangan diatas pagar balkon yang hanya sebatas perut, kupejamkan mata untuk menikmati setiap pergerakan angin malam yang menerpa tubuhku tanpa aturan. Ah, senang sekali. Kau tahu? Ini rasanya seperti kau mendapatkan penghargaan NOBEL FISIKA yang telah kau impikan selama puluhan tahun! Ha! Amazing!. "Mulai hari ini aku benar-benar bebas", itu ekspektasi terbesarku saat ini.

"Yak! Kim Himchan."

Itu suara Daehyun. Dia menghancurkan momentku. Kudengar derap kakinya kian mendekat ke arahku. Sepertinya aku akan menerima omelannya yang selalu hiperbolis karena tidak menyahut sapaannya.

"Eish… yak!" Serunya dengan mendekatkan wajah tambun itu padaku. Bahkan hidung kami bisa saja saling bersentuhan jika dia memajukan wajahnya sepuluh senti lagi. Terlepas dari itu, pun ia menyiapkan kepalan tangan kuatnya yang seperti diarahkan pada anggota tubuh favoritku, hidung. Ah, sejujurnya semua bagian dari tubuhku adalah favorit. "Apa kau tidak mendengarku? Apa—"

"Daehyun-ah." Pangkasku.

"Ya?" jawabnya dengan wajah lugu.

"Sekarang ini, kau sedang menggodaku atau menakutiku?" godaku.

"A-apa yang kau pikirkan?" katanya ketus sembari menurunkan wajah serta kepalan tangan kuatnya yang dapat menghancurkan hidung siapapun yang menerimanya. Melihat tingkah kikuknya yang mengambil posisi dengan menyandarkan punggungnya ke pagar balkon, membuatku ingin tertawa.

"Apa kau tidak berpikir wajahmu terlalu dekat? Itu tadi menggodaku, kau tahu? Dan… kau terlihat seperti benar-benar menyukaiku dengan tingkah kikuk seperti itu." Godaku sekali lagi dengan memasang wajah setenang mungkin, kendati perutku geli menahan tawa.

"Apa? Apa kau gila? Bukankah kau yang selalu terlihat seperti menyukaiku." Sanggahnya ketus, membuat bibir tebal itu semakin condong ke depan. Dengan sedikit mengambil jarak dariku dia menyilangkan kedua tangannya ke depan dada. Ah, lagi-lagi dia bertingkah seperti itu.

"Benarkah?" tanyaku menggoda dengan mencondongkan wajahku padanya.

"Tentu saja." Jawabnya ketus.

"Jika tidak keberatan anggap saja seperti itu."

"A-Apa?. Eish, berhenti bertingkah konyol seperti ini. Ah ya, ngomong-ngomong berapa lama kau akan tinggal dirumahku?"

"Selama yang aku inginkan." Jawabku ringan.

Yeah, selama yang aku ingingkan. Setidaknya sampai aku memiliki wanita yang akan kupinang, lalu menghamilinya, kemudian membawanya pergi ke tempat yang jauh. Sepertinya itu akan sangat menyenangkan.

"Kau… benar-benar.  
>"Ah, aku jadi lupa apa yang ingin kukatakan padamu." Katanya terlihat mengingat sesuatu. "Ah ya! Adikku dari Seattle akan pindah kemari besok. Ayahku tidak bisa menjaganya dengan baik karena terlalu sibuk, jadi dia memintaku untuk menjaganya. Kau tahu aku adalah seorang pria sukses yang selalu disibukkan oleh pekerjaanku. Apa boleh buat jika kau menumpang di rumahku? Kau tidak memiliki alasan untuk menolaknya, bung." Jelasnya panjang lebar.<p>

Ha, aku memiliki firasat buruk mengenai hal ini. Aku diminta menjadi seorang pengasuh? Yang benar saja. Daehyun, kau gila?.

Ah, sebentar, Daehyun pernah menceritakan padaku bahwa dia hanya memiliki satu adik perempuan bernama Jung Suji. Umurnya berbeda lima tahun dengannya. Itu berarti adiknya berusia 20 tahun sekarang. Daehyun memintaku menjaga seorang wanita 20 tahun? Dia gila atau apa?. Umur 20 lebih pantas menjadi teman kencanku.

"Daehyun-ah."

"Ya?"

"Bukankah adikmu berusia 20 tahun?"

"Ya."

"Dan kau masih memintaku untuk menjaganya?"

"Uh… begini, dia sedikit… berbeda. Dia—  
>"Oh, aku ada panggilan. Kujelaskan padamu nanti saja." Katanya dengan mengangkat ponselnya kearahku.<p>

Di taman belakang rumah yang hampir penuh tumbuhan, menyesap kopi latte ditemani sandwich Itali di pagi hari sangat menyenangkan. Lebih lagi seseorang yang tak pernah lelah menggerakkan lidahnya untuk mengucap ribuan kata, kini terdiam duduk di sebuah kursi dengan meja berbentuk persegi sebagai batas antara kami. Tidak tahu itu suatu kebiasaan di pagi hari atau apa, yang jelas itu membuatku nyaman. Seharusnya dia terus seperti itu, lalu aku akan lebih menyukainya. Sembari mendengarkan musik klasik dari gramofon tuanya kami seperti terhipnotis dengan tingkah laku seekor Siberian Husky miliknya yang tengah bermain bola baseball.

"Chan-ah." Oh dia mulai lagi. Baru beberapa menit setelah aku memujinya, kini dia kembali menjadi sosok Daehyun yang banyak bicara. "Kau mau ikut tidak? Siang ini aku akan menjemput adikku di bandara." Lanjutnya semangat seraya mengubah arah pandangnya padaku dengan menaikkan salah satu alisnya.

"Hey…" ucapku berkonotasi memperingatkan serta memutar kepalaku sembilan puluh derajat kearahnya. Kami saling bertatap muka sekarang.

Mengerti akan maksudku, ia membuka mulutnya seperti mengatakan 'huruf A' serta memanggut-manggutkan kepala dengan memutarnya perlahan kearah semula.

"Kalau begitu nikmati pagimu. Aku harus bersiap." Katanya kemudian bangkit dari kursi meninggalkanku.

Sekarang apa yang akan kulakukan? Ini baru jam sembilan yang harus kulakukan untuk menghabiskan waktu?. Aku terbiasa sibuk. Perubahan seperti ini membuatku bingung. Menonton televisi? Sepertinya bukan ide yang buruk.

Lamat-lamat kudengar suara seseorang tengah membuka pintu. Tak lama kurasakan derap kaki menuju ke arahku yang tengah duduk di sofa dengan meletakkan kepalaku di sandarannya, memejamkan mata.

"Kenapa tidur disini? Kau bahkan tidak mematikan telefisinya. Cepat beri salam kepada adikku." Kata seseorang tepat di sebelah telingaku.

Itu Daehyun. Uh, dia hampir memecahkan gendang telingaku. Dengan terpaksa kubuka lebar-lebar mataku seraya mendesah badanku memutar seratus delapan puluh derajat kearahnya yang menunjuk sesuatu dengan dagu. Aku hanya mengikuti perintahnya. Dan detik setelah aku menemukan objek yang Daehyun maksud, rasanya mataku tak dapat berkedip ataupun berpindah tinjauan barang sedikitpun. Disana berdiri seorang wanita yang sangat-amat cantik. Melihatku menatapnya, dia mengucap salam perkenalan serta membungkuk takzim membuat surai hazel yang diletakkan pada satu sisi bahunya turun menjuntai seperti tirai. Itu pasti Suji, adik perempuan Daehyun dari Seattle. Bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana bisa Daehyun memiliki adik secantik ini?.

Seketika aku bangkit lalu balas memperkenalkan diri "Hai. Himchan, Kim Himchan. Karena kau lebih muda dariku, panggil saja _Oppa_." Kataku lantasmemberi hormat. Dia hanya membalasnya dengan senyum. Ah, manisnya.

"Daehyun-ah." Panggilku tanpa mengubah arah pandangku dari wanita yang berdiri dengan koper besar disampingnya lengkap dengan ransel kecil berwarna coklat tua pada punggung kecil itu. Mendengar panggilanku, Daehyun hanya berdehem tanya. "Itu adikmu dari Seattle?" lanjutku masih teperangah memandang wanita itu. Sekali lagi, Daehyun hanya menjawabnya dengan dehaman. "Bagaimana kau bisa memiliki adik secantik itu?" lanjutku mengubah pandanganku padanya dengan suara yang sepelan mungkin, bahkan hampir berbisik.

"Orang tuaku memproduksi segala sesuatunya dengan cantik." katanya yang juga ikut berbisik, bahkan dia mendekatkan kepalanya padaku dengan menutupi pergerakan bibir tebalnya dengan telapak tangan. Ya, orang tua Daehyun memang memproduksi segala sesuatunya dengan cantik. Bahkan anak laki-lakinya juga terlahir dengan wajah yang cantik. "Tolong jaga adikku. Kalau tidak kau bisa angkat kaki dari rumahku, mengerti?" lanjutnya kemudian mengahampiri Suji untuk membawanya ke kamar. Hah, lelaki manapun jika diminta menjaga wanita secantik Suji pasti tidak akan berpikir dua kali.

"Tentu saja! Aku akan menjaganya dengan sangat baik! Serahkan segalanya padaku!" teriakku padanya yang telah tak terlihat batang hidungnya sedikitpun.

Sebentar, kata Daehyun adiknya berbeda. Apanya yang berbeda? Dia terlihat normal-normal saja. Dia tidak buta, dia bisa berjalan dengan baik, dia dapat mendengar dengan baik, dia juga dapat berbicara. Apanya yang berbeda?. Apa karena dia terlalu cantik dan itu berbeda dengan yang lain?. Ah, beruntung sekali. Sepertinya aku sudah memiliki seorang wanita yang akan kupinang.

"Ji-ya, _oppa_ pergi." Kata Daehyun pada Suji lalu mencium kedua pipinya. Haruskah seperti itu? Membuatku iri saja. "He'll take care of you" lanjut Daehyun menunjuk padaku. Suji hanya mengangguk kemudian memandangku dengan menaikkan bibir bawahnya. Apa maksudnya?.

Selepas kepergian Daehyun, hanya aku dan Suji yang mendiami rumah ini. Tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan dengannya. Kulihat dia melangkahkan kaki menuju sofa, duduk dengan menaikkan serta menyilangkan kakinya di atas sana. Dia hanya memutar kepalanya ke segala penjuru ruangan. Sepertinya… menyesuaikan tempat?.

"_Oppa_." Ia memanggilku seraya memutar badan kemudianmelipat kedua tangannya di atas sandaran sofa, memandangku. Aku hanya mendehem tanya dengan menaikkan satu alis. "Apa kau memiliki banyak teman?" tanyanya seraya membentuk genggaman menggunakan salah satu tangannya untuk menopang dagu.

"Tidak. Kenapa?" Kataku kemudian bergerak ikut duduk di sampingnya. Matanya mengikuti pergerakanku dan… itu lucu sekali.

"Nothing." Ia menelengkan kepala, membuat rambut panjangnya berayun manis. Dia membuat jantungku berdebar. Sial. "I've lots of friend. Kau mau aku mengenalkannya padamu?" tanyanya dengan menengadahkan wajahnya padaku. Tepat saat ini aku tidak dapat bergerak sedikitpun. Dia membuatku tidak dapat berpikir jernih.

"Yeah, it's o—okey." Jawabku kikuk.

Detik selanjutnya dia memintaku untuk mengikutinya dengan menggandeng tanganku. Dia membuatku terkejut dengan tindakannya yang tiba-tiba. Kemudian dia menghentikan langkah ketika telah berada di depan pintu sebuah ruangan; kamarnya. Aku memandangnya dengan dahi berkerut. Tanpa mengindahkan ekspresi wajahku yang kebingungan, dia membuka pintu lalu mengisyaratkanku untuk masuk ke dalam. Lantas aku masuk dan berdiri di samping pintu, memerhatikannya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanyaku padanya yang tengah berjalan menuju ranjang.

"Mengenalkanmu pada teman-temanku." Ia merangkak ke atas ranjang tanpa memandangku. Hey, teman-teman yang seperti apa maksudnya?. Okey, saat ini salivaku mulai mengental dan membuatku seperti menelan cairan gula yang hampir padat. "Aku akan mulai memperkenalkannya padamu." Katanya menghadap padaku ketika telah sampai di kepala ranjang. Bagus, tepat saat ini dadaku berdebar tak karuan, membuatku sulit bernapas.

Aku hanya mengangkat salah satu alis. Sementara ia memperlihatkan gigi dan juga menyipitkan mata lucunya. Aku ikut tersenyum, kaku. Detik berikutnya ia menanggalkan cardigan hijau toskanya; menyisakan dress putih selutut tanpa lengan. Aku membulatkan mata. Apa yang ia inginkan dariku?. Daehyun, kenapa adikmu sangat menakutkan?. Tahu apa yang kulakukan sekarang? hanya dapat diam memaku di tempat yang sama dengan dada bergemuruh. Boleh aku pingsan saja?. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika mataku terus memandangnya seperti itu. Gosh. Aku ini pria dewasa. Bagaimana bisa dia membawaku dalam situasi rumit seperti ini?.

"Namanya Tidy" ujarnya memandangku seraya menyodorkan sebuah boneka teddy bear dengan tinggi dua jengkal berwarna magenta. Lalu menutupi boneka teddy itu dengan cardigan toska yang ada di tangan kirinya. "Dia suka kedinginan meski memiliki bulu lebat. And then… ini namanya Floopy, karena dia gemar sekali bersembunyi." Katanya lagi dengan menyodorkan seekor kura-kura seukuran telapak tangannya. Di atas tempurung kura kecil itu terdapat sebuah pita mungil berwarna merah muda. Detik berikutnyaia menaruh kembali kura-kura itu dalam balok kaca30x20 cm yang terletak di atas nakas. "Like this" ucapnya lalu mengambil selimut menutupi semua bagian tubuhnya dengan hanya menyisakan kepala. "Floop" ujarnya sembari memasukkan kepalanya ke dalam selimut. Dia memeragakan bagaimana kura-kura menyembunyikan kepala.

"Uh, Hai… tidy and floo… py." Ucapku mengangkat salah satu tangan. Kuyakin wajahku sudah sangat aneh sekarang ini.

Aku hanya dapat tertawa seadanya. Dia telah membuatpikiranku berjelajah pada dunia suram, membuat dadaku bergetar hebat, membuatku sulit bernapas, dan ternyata dia hanya melakukan hal konyol seperti itu. Oh my. Kurasa aku tahu sekarang, kenapa Daehyun mengatakan bahwa Suji berbeda. Aku tahu kenapa Daehyun memintaku untuk menjaganya. Kasihan sekali, kenapa gadis secantik Suji memiliki keterbelakangan mental?. Ha, bahkan dia berhasil membuatku—

Daehyun! Kau membuatku dalam masalah!.

"Apa mereka dapat berbicara satu sama lain?" tanya Suji dengan tatapan lugu seraya menunjuk dua ikan yang berada dalam mini aquarium berbentuk bulat dengan lekukan di bibirnya. Tak segera mendapatkan jawaban dariku yang tengah sibuk membuat makanan dibalik pantry, dia memanyunkan bibirnya. Lucu. Bolehkah aku menciumnya saja?.

"Tentu saja." Jawabku asal sembari berjalan menghampirinya yang terlihat mempunyai ketertarikan besar terhadap kedua ikan itu.

"Dapatkah aku berbicara dengan mereka?" tanyanya lagi lantas ku mengangguk.

Bukan bermaksud membodohinya. Hanya ingin melihat reaksi apa yang akan ia tunjukkan padaku. Bola matanya berputar mengikuti pergerakan kedua ikan tersebut. Dia seperti terhipnotis dan itu membuatnya terlihat lebih konyol dimataku.

"Bolehkah aku memanggilnya teman?" dia bertanya lagi, dan untuk yang kedua kalinya aku mengangguk.

Kulihat matanya berbinar, pipi merahnya terangkat akibat senyum lugu yang dibuatnya. Dia menemukan teman baru. Hah, sepertinya aku hanya akan seperti barang rongsokan yang tak terpakai di matanya. Tak lama kemudian ia bersuara.

"Hei teman, bolehkah kutahu namamu?" tanyanya pada kedua ikan tersebut yang jelas-jelas tidak akan menjawabnya. Tapi kudengar anak sepertinya memiliki daya khayal yang tinggi? Uh, entahlah. Aku hanya diam memerhatikannya, menunggu reaksi apa lagi yang akan dia lakukan. "Ah, kurasa dia tidak bisa mendengarku dengan cara seperti ini" gumamnya lalu memijat bibir bawahnya dengan kedua jari, sementara kedua matanya menerawang aquarium berisi dua ikan itu dengan tatapan kosong. Dia tampak… berpikir?. Tak lama setelah itu dia menganggukkan kepalanya lalu—

"Hey! Apa yang kau lakukan?" bentakku seraya mengangkat kepalanya dari aquarium itu kemudian menahannya dalam dekapan tanganku. Mungkin mataku sudah membulat sekarang ini. Dia pikir apa yang dia lakukan dengan memasukkan kepalanya kedalam aquarium mini itu. Ah, rasanya kepalaku mau meledak.

"_Oppa_, kenapa mereka tidak menjawabku? Did they hate me?" alih-alih menjawab, dia mengajukan pertanyaan lagi. Tidak tahu ini sudah kali keberapa dia bertanya, yang jelas saat ini wajahnya terlihat muram. Ah, masalah. Seharusnya aku tidak membohonginya. Dia berdiri, mulai mengayunkan tungkainya lemah dengan kepala tertunduk. Tidak! jangan lagi!. Seharusnya aku tahu akan seperti ini jadinya, dan dia tidak akan muram lalu kembali mengurung dirinya dalam kamar dan berteriak histeris 'semua membenciku' seperti apa yang telah terjadi kemarin hari. Kemudian aku harus membujuknya kembali keluar dengan membawa teman baru .Kurasa aku juga akan mengalami gangguan mental jika terus seperti ini.

"Suji! Mereka tidak membencimu. It just… they were can't hear your voice, yeah. Kau dan mereka… it so different. You can't talk each other with them, okey?." Jelasku sembari mengejarnya yang hanya berjalan pelan. Berusaha mendapatkan lengannya, dan… ya, dia berbalik menghadapku dengan tatapan sendunya.

"You told me that I can talkin' with them."

"I'm sorry. It's a lies. Hence—"

"Jadi" pangkasnya tertahan seraya memandangku lekat-lekat. Dia membuatku merasa amat berdosa dengan tatapannya. Apa yang akan dia lakukan setelah mengatakan kata 'jadi'? hal yang lebih burukkah? Kurasa aku perlu mengutuk diriku jika hal itu benar. "Jadi aku harus berbicara dengan siapa?" lanjutnya. Jauh dari persepsi buruk yang mungkin terjadi di kepalaku. Itu membuatku lega kendati wajahnya masih tampak lesu.

"Kau bisa berbicara denganku." Kataku dengan senyuman yang memiliki kemungkinan besar meluluhkan hati para kaum hawa. Aku yakin itu,dan… ya! Dia tersenyum padaku dengan mata berbinar. Ah… pesonaku memang tidak perlu diragukan.

Detik berikutnya dia menyeretku untuk duduk di sofa ruang tengah Daehyun yang cukup luas. Lalu dia mulai bertanya. Oh, aku memiliki firasat buruk mengenai hal ini.

Ini sudah satu jam semenjak dia mendudukkanku di atas sofa ruang tengah dan mulai mengajukan pertanyaan. Parahnya saat ini dia masih menjejaliku dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan konyolnya. Rasanya lidah serta bibirku pegal. Kurasa aku harus melakukan pemijatan refleksi pada keduanya setelah ini.

Hah… lagi-lagi kesalahan.

"Uh? sepertinya pernah melihatnya, _de javu_?. Oh… Lupakan."

"De javu? What is that?" tanya Suji lengkap dengan kerutan pada dahinya. Terlihat seperti dia benar-benar berpikir. Haruskah aku menjelaskannya?. Kesalahan, seharusnya aku tidak mengeraskan suaraku. Mungkin lidahku akan kelu kembali jika aku menjawabnya. Seperti kemarin hari ketika dia menjejaliku puluhan pertanyaan yang harusnya tidak menjadi permasalahan bagi seorang gadis berumur 20 tahun.

Memutar otakku hingga menimbulkan kepulan asap tak kasat mata dari ubun-ubunku. Hasilnya? entahlah. Aku hanya berharap ini bukan lagi kesalahan.

"You really want to know that?" tanyaku dan dia hanya mengangguk semangat. "Ambilkan air untukku, lalu aku akan mengatakannya padamu, bagaimana?" tawarku dan lagi dia hanya mengangguk.

Selagi menunggunya membawakan air, aku kembali meneruskan menonton telefisi dengan sesekali menjumput makanan ringan dari wadah kaca berbentuk tabung di tangan kiriku. Sedikit memanfaatkannya karena sekarang ini aku haus. Sepertinya boleh juga jika aku memanfaatkannya lain kali.

"Ini." Kata Suji yang sontak telah berada di depanku dengan segelas air di tangan kirinya, menyodorkan padaku.

"Thanks" Aku mengambil alih gelas itu tanpa mengubah arah pandang dari tayangan telefisi yang menampilkan—

"_Oppa_." Ia memanggilkuseraya mendekatkan wajahnya perlahan, membuatku semakin memundurkan kepala. Apa yang akan dia lakukan padaku?. "Mmmmkh" pekiknya tertahan ketika aku mendorong wajahnya dengan menekan area sekitar bibirnya menggunakan telapak tanganku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" kataku sedikit membentaknya.

"Membersihkan makanan itu dari sudut bibirmu?"

"Menggunakan bibirmu?" tanyaku dan dia hanya mengangguk mengerlingkan matanya. Demi Tuhan kepalaku sakit. Dia mencoba membersihkan makanan yang tertempel di sudut bibirku menggunakan bibirnya, seperti yang dilakukan orang dalam tayangan tersebut. Hah… Suji, dia sangat berbahaya. Kurasa aku perlu memerhatikan jarak dengannya.

"Jangan sekali-kali mencobanya! okey?. Juga, jangan pernah mengikuti apa yang kau lihat! Kau mengerti?" tegasku.

Dia menunduk dan menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan. Apa dia menangis? Dia takut padaku?. Okey, seharusnya aku lebih sabar menyikapinya. Lagi-lagi ini sebuah kesalahan. Ah, kepalaku berdenyut, rasanya ingin memenggal saja lalu tidak akan merasakan hal yang seperti ini lagi.

Kudengar seseorang berjalan menuju kamarku. Daehyun?. Hash… dia menggangguku saja, ini bahkan sudah jam 11 malam. Apa dia tidak tahu sekarang ini aku pusing karena pesan video Gongchan yang mengatakan Ibu sakit?. Ah, tentu saja dia tidak tahu.

"_Oppa_."

Uh, ternyata itu Suji. Dengan kilat aku meloncat dari kursi yang sedari tadi menopang tubuhku menghadap monitor mati dengan frustasi. Kemudian merebahkan tubuhku di atas ranjang serta membungkus seluruh tubuhku dengan selimut. Sekarang ini kurasa Suji sudah berdiri di samping ranjang, memerhatikanku. "Apa kau sudah tidur?" tanyanya.

"Sudah."

"Oh, ya sudah." Katanya kemudian mengambil langkah menjauh dariku. Bodoh. Kupikir aku membuat kesalahan karena menjawabnya, tapi ternyata Suji juga mengikuti apa yang ia dengar.

Kudengar kini langkah kakinya berhenti di suatu titik. Apa yang dia lakukan di kamarku saat ini?. Kuharap dia tidak akan membuat kekacauan.

"Uh? Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa dia tidak memakai baju? Apa tidak kedinginan?" ucapnya. Apa yang dia lihat?. Mataku membulat seketika. Tubuhku menegang tak bergerak sedikit barangpun.

"Suji jangan!" seruku cepat sembari bangkitdari sikap tidurku ketika teringat majalah dewasa yang lupa kusimpan dia atas meja. Dia memutar tubuhnya padaku, kaget dan… hah, ternyata hanya boneka tedy bearnya yang kemarin tertinggal di kamarku.

"_Oppa_, kau sudah bangun." Katanya girang. Aku hanya menghela napas. Gagal sudah!.  
>"<em>Oppa<em>, Kau belum mengatakannya padaku." Ucapnya dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Apa?" tanyaku malas dengan memandangnya yang melipat bibirnya kedalam.

"De javu." Katanya lalu mengembangkan senyum lugu yang tak pernah hilang dari wajahnya. Ah, kenapa daya ingat anak seperti Suji cukup kuat?. Kupikir tadi siang dia sudah melupakannya.

"Tanyakan pada Daehyun saja, dia jauh lebih pintar dariku. Aku ingin tidur."

"_Oppa_." Dia merengek.

"Apa kau ingin tidur denganku, heh?" ucapku menakutinya dengan membuat wajahku semenyeramkan mungkin yang sekiranya membuat wanita takut dengan ekspresi pria seperti itu.

Dia diam. Hanya mengerjapkan matanya memandangku. Mungkin setelah ini dia pergi dari kamarku. Berbekal persepsi itu, aku mulai memejamkan mata lalu merebahkan kembali tubuhku ke ranjang. Kudengar Suji melangkahkan kakinya. Okey, aku berhasil. Namun beberapa menit setelah itu kurasakan ranjangku seperti tertumpu sesuatu dan selimut yang membungkusku terseret menyamping.

Aku memiliki firasat buruk.

"Hey!." Bentakku ketika kulihat Suji sudah berbaring di sampingku dengan memejamkan matanya. Dia terlihat terkejut dengan bentakanku yang membuatnya memutar kepala menghadapku. Masa bodoh dengan ekspresinya saat ini yang ketakutan. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini." Tanyaku dengan mengerutkan dahi seraya menopang tubuhku menggunakan lengan, memandangnya.

"Bukankah kau bilang untuk tidur denganmu?"

Okey, aku lupa jika Suji juga mengikuti apa yang ia dengar. Aku hanya melempar senyum paksa padanya kemudian bangkit dari tidurku; berdiri di sampingnya yang masih merebahkan tubuh di atas ranjangku. "Kemari" kataku seraya menjulurkan salah satu tanganku—membantunya untuk bangkit, dan dia menerimanya. "Coba berdiri" kataku lagi, dan dia menurutiku untuk berdiri, di atas ranjang. Dengan gerakan cepat aku mengangkat tubuhnya ke atas bahuku lalu membawa gadis nakal ini ke dalam kamarnya.

"_Oppaaaaa_." Teriaknya seraya mengayunkan kedua kaki. Membuatnya bertambah berat saja. Aku hanya diam dan tetap berjalan menuju kamarnya. Sesampainya di depan pintu, aku bertemu Daehyun dengan secangkir kopi di tangan kirinya.

"Himchan, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Daehyun.

"Dia membuat kerusuhan di kamarku, jadi aku mengembalikannya pada habitat asal." Kataku lalu menjurus memasuki kamar Suji.

"Hey! kau pikir adikku apa?" teriaknya dengan wajah yang menyembul di sela-sela pintu. Aku menggidikkan bahu serta menaikkan alis. Dia hanya mencibir kemudian berlalu.

"Kau, jangan keluar sebelum pagi datang. Okey?" kataku pada Suji yang ku dudukkan di atas ranjangnya. Dia menengadahkan wajahnya padaku dengan memajukan bibir. "Tidurlah" kataku lagi dengan mengusap rambutnya. Dia hanya mengangguk kemudian berbaring.

Dasar….

TBC


End file.
